


Kate's Bitty Adventures

by EdgyRedKate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), BittyBones, Lamias, Self-Insert, lamia bitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyRedKate/pseuds/EdgyRedKate
Summary: A collection of stories about me (Kate) and the bitties I adopt. Each chapter will have a summary so you know what they are about.





	Kate's Bitty Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> The Begining  
> Summary: Having adopted my first bittybones, getting used to them is going to take a while. Hopefully everyone will get along during this time so everything turns out well.

Evanora had been talking so much about her lamias for a while now. Whenever I visited or talked to her, she was talking about them, telling me how nice it was to have them around. Not to mention once she admitted that she had started a relationship with her lamia Blaise. She hadn’t shut up about that for so long, I had to tell her I needed to be somewhere else. She had understood of course, telling me to have a good day.

A few days later though, she suggested that I should get a few myself. And while I wasn’t that interested in the start, I started looking online to see if there would be any that interested me.

This in turn is how I ended up in this situation.

“You can set up nests in my room. I have some boxes you can use and then some blankets to make it soft. Take a look around if you want.”

I had ended up with three lamias from the same adoption center. I hadn’t thought I would take this many home when I went to get them, but here I was. Amphixi was the largest of the three of them, a Starlust bitty with green scales. Currently he was going around my place quite fast, looking over everything and telling me when he liked things. He seemed quite interested in the kitchen so I had a feeling we would be spending time together there.

The second biggest was my Sunlust, Socreas. He was more calm and had gone to the couch that was in a beam of sun at the moment. He had laid down there, clearly enjoying the sun there while keeping an eye on Amphixi to make sure he didn’t miss something interesting.

The last one was still sticking close to me, but wouldn’t let me touch him. Dephipus, a Lotellia bitty, seemed to be quite unsure about all of this. He was a lot more cautious, I knew that when I got him, but I hadn’t guessed he would be like this. Making sure the others weren’t wanting my attention just yet I kneeled down next to the lamia, making sure not to make any sudden movements as I did so.

“You all right Deph? Don’t want to look around just yet?”

He seemed to think about that for a bit before shaking his head.

“Want to go set up a nest first? Get somewhere you can retreat to before going exploring?” A nod. “All right, that’s fine. Come on, my room is over here.” I told him, walking slowly so as to make sure he was following. He was.

We had barely gotten started when the other two came in as well and started doing their own nests as well, so it didn’t take long before the three little boxes were set up. Deph had set up in the closet but close to the window so he could go there to sunbathe. Amph had his set up closer to the bed, his explanation being one word.

“Close..”

I had been told him and Socreas would want to have a lot of physical contact with me and really, I didn’t mind that one bit. So when Socreas put his nest close to the bed as well and just shrugged when I asked him if he had a reason I knew that was what it was about. Deph didn’t seem to mind it, seeing as he just went to the window and laid down, taking in the rays of sun.

At first, it seemed like things would be pretty calm with everyone as we got used to it.

But clearly, that wasn’t the case.

First of all, waking up the neighbour because you scream after one of the lamias had snuck into the bed to be closer and startled you awake because you weren’t used to it yet wasn’t good.

Then there was the case of needing to clean a lot more because of Deph’s nectar getting all over the place. This somehow included the other two lamias’ nests. Thus, they accused him of going into their nests.

Not to mention the cases of paralysis because some of the stuff got into the food.

The kitchen was also a mess a lot of the time. Because Amph wanted to help out and cook for me, but he clearly hadn’t been doing so before so it made a huge mess.. And it was burnt when he was done.

Not to mention that I now had to keep an eye out when I was sitting down anywhere, because Socreas would nap almost anywhere and he had a tendency to hide under blankets and pillows… Or lay over the floor so I almost fell over him.

I needed to have a conversation with them all.

So once the weekend hit, I got us all to sit down with no distractions around, taking a deep breath. This was going to take a while, but I was determined to make it all work.

“Right, so there’s been some things over the last couple of days that has been… Well, not working so well. Amph,” I looked to the lamia who was clearly looking guilty, “I really don’t mind you wanting to cook for me once in a while. But can we make the deal that when you do, I’ll be there to oversee it all? And that we find you a cooking book to use instead of any electronics so I don’t have to buy a new phone again?”

Amph, clearly having thought he wasn’t going to be allowed back in the kitchen, was looking very excited about the thought of cooking again while nodding his head yes. All right, first bump out of the way.

“Socreas, I know you love napping. And I don’t mind that! But can you try and make sure we can see you clearly when you do? I don’t want to fall over you or by accident step or sit on you. And you’re a bit too good at playing hide-and-seek when you nap.”

The Sunlust bitty looked a bit embarrassed but nodded nonetheless. “i’ll try.”

“Good.” I told him, before looking at all three of them collectively.

“Also, I know the nectar that Deph drips everywhere is sticky and gets into the nests, but please don’t accuse him of going in there. We all need to do our best to try and just clean it up, okay? Deph can’t help it and I know he wouldn’t leave it everywhere if he could control it,” Deph nodded at that to tell the two others that he really didn’t want to be a burden on them, “so let’s not point fingers and instead try our best to get along and make this work… All right?”

After that, things were a bit easier.

Both Amph and Socreas would just clean up if any nectar came in their nests and they’d help out when there was some on the floor to try and keep things tidy.

Amph only tried to cook things when I was there to supervise it all and was slowly getting pretty good at cooking! I could even leave him alone for a while and come back to see things going well!

Socreas also wasn’t causing any trouble. He didn’t hide while napping anymore so there was less and less accidents with sitting or stepping on him, so the mood in the house was getting a lot better.

And I could really feel it when we decided to have a movie-night. Amph had made nacho with chicken and cheese, Socreas had set everything up so the couch and area around was the softest it could be and Deph had cleaned as well as he could so when we all sat down he was emitting the nice floral scent that was usual for his kind.

With Amph and Socreas cuddled up to me and Deph laying on my lap as we all watched the movie, feeling so calm in the moment while snacking on the food…

I knew taking in the three of them had been the right choice.


End file.
